Moratorium
by kaz320
Summary: SLASH WARNING! Don't like it, don't read it. Brother Bear prequel: Kenai finds some disturbing news involving his brother Denahi....


Title: Moratorium 1/1 

Author: DP&Kaz

Rating: PG-13 for certain implications on the nature of brothers' relationship.

Warning: This story contains male/male romantic relationship. If you find it offensive in any way, please do not read any further. We do not entertain any complaints from the reader in regard of the content of the story because we have given sufficient warning in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Brother Bear characters and do not intend to infringe on the rights of the officials of Walt Disney.

A/N (DP): This story was co-written with my best friend kaz who is currently working on the comic version based on this storyline. This story came about after we watched Brother Bear for about the one hundredth and eleventh time. Many thanks to my beta readers, Mad Reader and Mr.K.

A/N (Kaz): This story wasn't exactly written by me, but co-written with my best friend DP. We share a storyline and while I draw it in a comic series, she writes it in a fanfiction. Comic versions of the stories are available at my devART page.

--

Scene1

In a time like now, when the cold lasts all year long, its hard to find a day that's as beautiful as this. A perfect day to just laze around and enjoy your own company. And that is exactly what Kenai, a young 16 year old boy is doing right now. Lazing under a great tree, hidden and completely oblivious to the world around him.

Kenai is an expert of the forest around their village. Being the youngest of the three brothers in his family, he has the luxury of an extended childhood with which he spent discovering the forests for perfect hiding spots to perform the best pranks on his brothers. He would spend hours at a time just lying in wait untill his older brother Denahi or his oldest brother Sitka comes along before he pounces on them with the latest in his bag of practical jokes.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the soft pattering of someone approaching his way followed by giant footsteps of what sounded more like a herd stampeding buffalos than people. Feeling mildly curious, Kenai inched his way out of his nest just a little to get a closer peek at the approaching crowd. He saw Putri, the village shaman's apprentice trying to politely excuse herself from a conversation she would rather not take part of and another three girls "the buffalos" who looked like they were either trying interrogate her or extort money from her.

Now not mildly curious anymore, Kenai risked giving away his hideout by moving even closer to them to hear their conversations. Even so, he could only catch snatches of their conversation.

"Damn these girls, they can make so much ungodly noise when they are walking, no make that stomping but they have to speak in whispers. How typical!"Kenai said under his breath.

He managed to get parts of them planning a meeting to talk about "future boyfriends" and the parts where Putri vehemently albeit politely said no and immediately left their company.

Maybe he heard wrong, Kenai thought. Who would do such a thing as talk about "future boyfriends"? Somehow extortion seemed like it made more sense.

Looking closely at those girls now there was a flash of recognisance, "I've seen these girls somewhere!" These are the annoying giggling girls who always follow Denahi everywhere like a shadow. These are his "fan-girls"! "What are their names anyway? I'm sure even Denahi doesn't know."

After Putri very strategically fled the scene, the trio were still jabbering about unimportant things. Kenai was about to rejoin his sleep when he heard the name "Denahi"uttered again. The trio were making pointed remarks on which of the bachelor brothers they liked most and they all unanimously decided "Denahi" ...big surprise...

"You know, Putri likes him too you know. I know it sounds pretty crazy since she's practically a nun, but I've seen her making pretty doe-eyes at him whenever she thinks he's looking her way," said the stout one. They chattered about that for a clear half an hour and then went on to debating on which colour Denahi's eyes turn into in the firelight.

It was then Kenai tuned out and left his perch to go walking in the forest. There was something about the conversation they had that made him feel uneasy. After walking around in circles, he still failed to place that feeling. He discarded that thought and noticed that the sky was growing darker, signalling the twilight. He wanted to talk this over with someone, but with Sitka gone for the hunting party, he wouldn't be back for another week. It was Denahi or no one at all.

--

Scene2

Kenai knew exactly where Denahi would be at this time. With Sitka gone, he made himself the self-appointed leader of the village. "Ok, maybe that was going a little too far. But he did volunteer to take Sitka's place." Kenai muttered under his breath. He still couldn't get past the fact that Denahi somehow chose to do chores rather than ride mammoths with him. What was wrong with him anyway?

"Ke-nai! I've been searching for you all day! Where have you been?" Kenai turned around to see Denahi running towards him from the far end of the village. There is only one place he knows that lay in that direction and that's Tanana's hut.

"Sigh...what do you want Denahi?" Kenai said with a touch of annoyance that sprung out of nowhere.

"I need you to go collect some firewood for Tanana, not too much I think, about two bundles will do and I..." "Why should I do it for you anyway, go do it yourself!" Denahi's laundry list of chores was cut off by Kenai's outburst.

Denahi looked surprised for a while before exasperation leaked into his voice, "Kenai...I would do it myself but I-have-more-pressing-matters- that-need-my-immediate-attention." Denahi emphasized each word very clearly but it only managed to make Kenai feel even more irritated with his brother.

"Fine! I'll go get your stupid firewood but don't expect me to do anymore than that! I also happen to have more-pressing-matters-that-need-my- immediate-attention!" Kenai went off in a huff. Denahi stood there for a while longer before walking back to Tanana's hut with a sigh.

"Kenai do this, Kenai do that, nya nya nya...as though as I have nothing else better to do." Kenai walked to his normal hideout spot in the forest without realising it. Kenai started immitating Denahi in a sing-song voice when he noticed someone walking through the woods. He instinctively hid behind a tree to avoid being seen. He crept closer to get a better view of the coming intruders.

"It must be hard for you, you know collecting all these plants. I can't even tell one from the other." A familiar male voice rang out. giggle "It's not that difficult once you get used to it." Another voice replied, definitely female.

"So now there are two people wandering dangerously close to my territory, nobody ever comes to this side of the forest," Kenai thought aloud. Clearly annoyed with the prospect that his precious hiding spot might be found out, Kenai quickly switched his agenda to the more pressing matter of leading these wayward intruders off his turf.

Kenai followed them at a safe distance from behind. "These two lovebirds must be really adventurous to be going this deep in the forest just for a bit of fun," Kenai thought. Just as the girl started latching herself on the arm of the man who was accompanying her, Kenai caught a glimpse of the man she was with...Denahi...

The world seemed to have tipped off its axis just then. Kenai couldn't stand staying there a moment longer. He turned his heels and ran as though his life depended on it. "Why, why, WHY must it be Denahi?" the thought ran through his mind for a million times and more. He felt his whole world spiralling down in a black hole of despair.

--

Scene 3

Denahi dragged himself into his chamber and crawled into his bed. The moon had risen and was about to set, that means he only has a few hours to sleep before morning. "Damn Kenai for forgetting the firewood!" Denahi fumed. Although Kenai was always quite irresponsible, he always performed the things he promised to do. Yawn "I will throttle him tomorrow first thing in the morn..." Denahi fell asleep mid sentence.

Kenai had been lying in wait for his brother to come home for hours now. As soon as he heard Denahi's loud yawn he bolted out of bed and crept into Denahi's chamber. His brother was already sound asleep, but he's going to change that. Kenai, with a purposeful look on his face whispered into his brother's ear, "Denahi..."

Denahi, too tired to even notice brushed it off and continued sleeping like a baby. Refusing to back down, Kenai crawled right into Denahi's fur beddings and resumed calling his name, albeit louder this time. Denahi stirred and mumbled half asleep, "Not today Kenai, tomorrow ok? Tomorrow I promise..."

Kenai ever more persistant now, literally shook him awake. Denahi, disturbed from his well-deserved slumber woke up and said angrily, "Kenai, I said NOT TO...mmmmmphh" Kenai silenced him with a forceful kiss. The scene in the forest flashed through Kenai's mind again and he doubled his efforts, desperate for Denahi's attention.

Denahi, shocked with Kenai's behaviour broke the kiss to look at him squarely, "What's the matter? You're acting all weird today." Unable to hold his gaze, Kenai shifted his gaze to the wall that suddenly seemed so interesting to him. Denahi was getting concerned with his normally loud and boisterous brother. "So...I'm still waiting..." Denahi prodded.

"You...well I was... I saw...I saw what happened today in the forest!" Kenai burst out. Denahi was surprised with his vehemence but what surprised him even more was tell-tale signs of tears in Kenai's eyes. "Don't think you can just go around doing whatever you want to do in MY FOREST! Just cos you're my brother doesn't mean you can go wandering around without MY permission and why are you acting all 'grown-upish' all of a sudden! I'm ok with Sitka doing that but not YOU...why can't things just stay as they are? ...Why must anything change at all?" Kenai looked deflated at the end of his tirade.

Denahi was at loss of what to say to calm his brother down, "Kenai, things may change around us but what we have, what we have together will never change. I promise..." It was all Denahi could say to take away the look of pain that was etched on his brother's face.

Denahi noticed that Kenai visibly relaxed after he said those words. Kenai proceeded to lying down right next to him and falling fast asleep with a contented smile on his face. "Guess I'm not the only one who's dead tired here," was Denahi's last thought before sleep claimed him.

--

Scene 4

Kenai woke up alone with a dull ache in his temples. The sun had risen high in the sky and no sign of Denahi anywhere. Feeling high in spirits he wanted to look for a way to redeem himself for what happened the day before, "He's probably at Tanana's again, maybe I'll look for him there. Perhaps this time I'll try and help him with some of his errands. He did look awfully tired last night."

Kenai half walked and half skipped his way to Tanana's hut only to find it empty. Disappointed, he made his way back to the village when he met up with Tanana along the way. "Kenai!" Tanana was her usual bubbly self in all her shamanic glory. No wonder she's got Denahi running all over the place doing her errands. One is hard pressed not to fall on their knees and ask her if she needs any assistance, any at all. "Please give my thanks to Denahi for getting the snake's tongue for me, it was very kind of him to help Putri out with it. The girl is quite helpless when she sees snakes. "

"Snakes?" Kenai looked dumbfounded. "Oh yes, cute little fellas if you ask me," Tanana winked conspiratorally. Kenai blinked once and blinked again. "What snake's tongue?" He asked clearly this time.

"Snake's tongue? Oh yes, Putri has this unfathomable fear for snakes you see, but I had to gather a couple of other kinds of herbs urgently or I would otherwise get it myself. So I asked if Denahi would accompany her to the snake patch to get them. They managed to get much more than I expected them to get you see, its enough to last me for months! For that please tell Denahi Tanana said a BIG thank you for being such a dear." Tanana cheerfully explained before entering her hut.

Kenai is completely taken aback by the newfound information. He was mistaken? Well, in his defence she WAS clinging on to him like there was no tomorrow. Kenai pondered on this when the sound of his name broke his train of thought. "Kenai!" It was Denahi signalling him to help him with some heavy lifting. Kenai waved back and made his way through the village to where Denahi was standing.

-END-


End file.
